mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Dammek
}} Dammek is one of Hiveswap s and Hauntswitch s protagonists. He is the troll who is sent to Earth in Joey's place. He's shown to be switching places with Joey in the art for the official website. His blood color appears to be bronze and he may be based off of the deer constellation, Orion. Biography Dammek is the founder and one of the main leaders of a rebellion against Trizza Tethis, the current heiress apparent. Prior to the events of Hiveswap, he was experimenting with strange technology and was constructing the cherub-esqe portal that Joey would come out of during the events of Hiveswap. Upon activating the Cherub portal, there was a large explosion at his hive. How he came upon the technology and the circumstances that led up to the portal's activation are unclear. He is briefly seen when Joey activates her portal and is sent to Alternia while he is presumably sent to Earth. Personality and Traits Currently, little is known about Dammek's character, but some facts about him can be ascertained through observation of his hive and belongings, and descriptions from others. Dammek has been said to resemble "an action hero", being described as intelligent, brave, quick to act and being a natural-born leader. However, he appears to be domineering and aggressive towards Xefros, and has been said to be constantly testing and prodding his moirail, and is possibly taking advantage of the lower-blooded troll. Dammek is heavily against the rule of current Royal Heiress, Trizza Tethis, and was a founding member of a rebellion against her. He appears to hold some ideologies that resemble human communism. As indicated by his hive, Dammek is extremely cautious and appears to have an obsession with security, conspiracy theories and weaponry (not unlike Jude Harley). He also appears to be an unrepentant slob, his hive being slathered with his garbage and dirty laundry. He is a music lover, and is the drummer in a two-troll band with Xefros. Relationships Xefros Tritoh He is moirails with Xefros, and they are in a band known as "The Grubbles," in which he plays the drums for, as shown in the band's recent song, "Frondly Warning." Their relationship may not be a healthy one, as his treatment of Xefros has left him with low self esteem, low standards for friendship, and a lack of independence. Gallery ss_a55244a599ffdef256321ada8466883b4f7ebd26.600x338.jpg|Hiveswap! TrollFriends.jpg|Xefros and Dammek relaxing. TrollBand.jpg|The Grubbels Bandcestors.png|The Grubbles Trivia *It is possible that his name is derived from "damma", which is Latin for deer, alluding to his antler-like horns. **His name could also be derived from Adama, Hebrew for Earth, alluding to his role as the troll who was transported to Earth. **His symbol resembles the Lepus astrological symbol (rabbit) with added prongs. *His title, "Tetrarch" refers to his significant status in his rebellion, however, he is not the only Tetrarch. *Dammek has a movie poster in his hive that has an actor that resembles the Summoner. This might indicate that he is a follower or admirer of the Summoner's revolution. *Dammek constantly changes the way his band is spelled, switching between "The Grubbles" and "The Grubbels", for security reasons. **To reflect this, the official Homestuck Bandcamp spells their album like "The Grubbles", but credits the band as "The Grubbels". Category:Trolls Category:Hiveswap Protagonists/Allies